Conventionally, a cutting plotter that automatically cuts a sheet, e.g., a paper, has been known. The sheet is to be adhered to a base member which is an example of a holding member. An adhesive layer is provided on a surface of the base member. The cutting plotter pinches both side edges of the base member in an up-down direction by a driving roller and a pinch roller of a driving mechanism, and move the base member in a first direction. The cutting plotter moves a carriage that includes a cutter in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. A desirable pattern is cut from the sheet by relative movements between the base member and the cutter.
After finishing the cut of the pattern, the cutting plotter moves the base member to the first direction by the driving roller and the pinch roller, and ejects the base member therefrom. The pattern cut from the sheet and residuals of the sheet are removed manually from the base member by a user. If another pattern is cut sequentially, a new sheet is adhered to the base member. The base member is used iteratively.